Tainted and Longing
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Axel wakes up to find himself in a strange room with two men he doesn't recognize... Evil men with piercing gazes. What's worse is that he can't hope to escape. AU, OCxAxel. Yaoi


Warning: OC, OOC-ness, rape, PWP, slave, and AU.

Pairing: XisoyaxAxel

A/N: I have to tell you right now: this story was meant to be several chapters long, but I've only written the one and that's all I'll write. I wasn't even planning to post this, but it's just too good (for me, anyhow) not to post. It has a very open ending, and I guess you can use your imaginations to decide what happens past the end of this. That being said, I hope you enjoy the AU, pointless sex, pointless cameos, and my OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, I don't own Star Ocean 3 or any of its characters. I do, however, own Xisoya: if you want to use him ask for permission and it may be granted.

Tainted and Longing

-Axel's Point of View-

I jumped awake with a start; a cold chill ran down my spine and I immediately regretted moving. I'd been sleeping with my back against a cold, hard wall; and the awkward position must've been what now caused moving to be so agonizing…

My head hurt something fierce, and the pain seemed to block off any and all thought but the persistent nagging and throbbing where my head had been resting against the wall. My vision was swimming and I blinked rapidly in a desperate attempt to clear it.

"Wha..?" I mumbled stupidly, but even my mouth refused to work properly. I gave my head a shake which only caused more pain to split up my spine and straight to the spot right between my eyes; I shuddered pathetically and curled up against the wall.

I simply lay there for a time, just trying to make my body function the way it was supposed to; but no matter how I tried my brain wouldn't stop pounding and my body continued to ache. Maybe I got drunk and passed out in the kitchen again..? I couldn't remember drinking, but I guess that's the point of getting drunk, huh?

Lazily I cracked open an eye, it seemed to be in working order; I could clearly make out that I was lying against a wall, though it was unfamiliar...

Maybe I didn't get drunk at home, as strange as that sounds; I hardly ever get drunk outside of my house. If I leave my house to get drunk I usually end up picking up some random person, and with the diseases going around now-a-days I wouldn't want to take anything else home with me…

But I guess I'm not in bed; so I probably didn't get it on with anyone, for once. As wonderful as that fact is, though, it doesn't explain where I am… then: maybe if I looked around instead of staring at the wall I'd actually figure out what's going on..?

…

Well, it doesn't look good: I'm closed into some tiny room. The walls are trying so hard to be white, really; but they're this sickly gray with darker splotches everywhere. Looks like someone did some painting and they just weren't careful to clean things up right away. There's a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling; you know..? It's like the kind they have in those interrogation rooms in the movies. It's casting this ugly yellow glow about the room that keeps changing slightly as the light sways back and forth.

Directly in front of me is a door; a plain white one to match those damn walls. It looks like it might have taken a beating at one point; it was probably an outside door, and the peeling paint is the result of years of weather erosion. The door knob looks new, though; it's a shiny golden color, to match the hinges, and I can see my reflection in it from the few feet away that I am.

I've sit up by now, if you haven't guessed; the pain's still there, and I plainly look like hell, but I've got to figure out where I am and what to do about it. I concentrate, bringing that flare of pain back into my head; but I have to ignore it. I give a final shudder from the pain before I snap to attention for a second time.

The second round of intense pain my actions brought is almost enough to make me forget all about my recent discovery, but I quickly latch on to all that I was able to come up with: I hadn't been drunk, or anything; I'd been heading home from work when some guy attacked me from behind. I fought him back, of course, but I think he used some drug on me… or chloroform..?

All I know is: I struggled for maybe thirty seconds with the guy before I passed out. I didn't even get a look at his face and I didn't hear his voice; hell, for all I know I could have just been kidnapped by one of those muscle women! But, really, what are the chances of that?

I sighed and let my head fall back against the wall to get myself another good look at the bland ceiling in this empty room; my fingers curl into the dingy grey carpet beneath me as my eyes trail patterns on the ceiling. At least the ceiling had some style! Looks like someone got bored of all the nothing in this room, got out some brown paint, and began flicking drops of it at the ceiling. It's more concentrated in the spot right above me, though, guess they got lazy.

The ceiling starts to get boring pretty quickly, so I try and force my brain to think again; you know what I realized almost right away..? I might not even be trapped in this room! Sure, it _looks_ like I've been kidnapped, but is that any reason to be so lazy..? That guy could come in here any minuet and beat me to death!

So I use the wall to get to my feet; though, I have a pretty lousy time trying… and my head hurts even more when I get up there, but I've got to do what I've gotta do, you know?

Ok, so it might have been smarter to crawl out of the room; and a glance back at the wall where I'd just been sitting proves me right… no wonder my head was throbbing so much: I'm bleeding! Instinctively my fingers reach up through red spikes to feel for the truth, and they come away covered in sticky blood. I have the presence of mind not to panic, though; the floor isn't covered in the stuff so it must've just been a small gash. Maybe the guy thought it'd be funny to watch my unconscious body fall to the pavement..?

Anyhow, it's not life threatening, so injuries will have to wait! I reach forward, since that's all that I need to do to reach the door, and close my hand around the door knob; and wouldn't you know..? The door really is locked… bummer. Still, I'm opposed to just sitting here like a lazy bum and waiting for some bastard to come in here and beat me to death, so I don't give up with just a test of the door's handle.

After all, didn't I say the door looked old..? There must be some kind of rot under the surface, so with a little muscle it'll crack under my weight and I'll be free! The only problem is the lack of room in here for charging distance, though I guess that could be a plus: my head injury (concussion?) is making me feel a little dizzy.

I step back as far as I can, anyhow, and square my shoulders for the charge; my head pounds furiously in reminder of its condition, but I ignore it and charge into the door.

Did you hear it! I heard the door crack a little against my weight! I knew it was old and, hopefully, with a few more charges it'd break and set me free!

So I ready myself for another charge, but I happen to hear voices just as I'm about to move; I freeze in place, partially out of fear, but mostly out of curiosity. I guess this means I've got two kidnappers, huh..? I try and listen in, but I just can't hear them; I guess they're whispering things they don't want their captive to hear.

Captive… my stomach turns at the thought of being under these guys' power: my head must've just realized this now: there's a lot more than just beating me to death these guys could do… I start shuddering again, and drop back to the floor to huddle pathetically in the corner; but at least I don't start crying like a girl.

I can hear them shuffling around outside the door; it's maddening! I can hear their voices: low and rough, so I guess they _really_ must be guys, but it's almost more torture to be unable to understand them than anything they could do to me physically.

Finally, though, they threw open the door and stepped in one after the other. My head was clear enough to remember to fix a glare on my face, but it mustn't have been very threatening from a skinny little red-head curled up on the floor: they only laughed at me.

They spoke, and I was finally able to hear their voices, "Looks like you'll be having lots of fun, Xisoya." The guy on the left spoke first; he was tall and skinny, like me, and I had to wonder if I were taller than him or not. He definitely had longer hair, though; he had it tied at the back in two long braids, I guess, and they both reached down past his waist. The strange thing, though, was that his hair was two colors: The tufts of hair sticking out at the ends of his tightly wrapped hair were blond, but most of the hair hanging around his face was dark brown with the ends that blond color again. I guess he must've dyed it like that.

The guy's clothes were pretty obscene too! He was wearing mainly purple: purple tank top, purple gloves, purple leggings, and (perhaps most disturbingly) a purple skirt with a slit up the left side. Around his hips he had a beige and red obi, and a sheath for a katana; he seriously made me feel as if I'd been thrown into some sort of anime fan's twisted fantasy… the final additions to his costume seemed to prove that. His feet were armored with metal boots, he had shoulder pads, and a thick metal collar around his neck. Then, over his entire left arm, he had this mean looking metal claw that just seemed to catch the light in a way to make it look extra wicked…

The other guy, Xisoya, smirked in response, "Of course." He laughed deep and low, it was enough to make me shiver with fear, "He's already making it fun! You can see the fear in his eyes, can't you..?" I shrunk away; the other guy sure _looked_ more frightening, but something in this guy's attitude frightened me more than some evil weapon on a fruity looking guy ever could.

Xisoya was taller than the guy to his right, and he wasn't as fancy to look at either: he had messy blond hair that didn't go much past his chin (though it did cover his right eye) and his clothes weren't much to look at. He had on one of those… (I don't even know what they're called) tight, muscle shirt-like, vest things that were dark blue in color; his pants were the same: but he had two, white, crisscrossing belts over his slim hips.

His arms were still slim, but he looked like he packed much more of a punch than his friend. He also had this look to his face mostly accented by his eyes… they were a sharp blue color that just seemed to cut right into me and hold me into place.

I couldn't make a sound, even if I wanted to.

A smirk tugged at the face of the fruity guy and he moved to rest his clawed hand on the hilt of his katana, "I can, he still looks a little defiant, though; try not to take it all for yourself, hmm?" His ruby eyes seemed to spark up to the level that Xisoya's eyes took; I shuddered once from the sheer force behind those eyes before falling still as I had previously.

They both chuckled together and finally pried those eyes of theirs away, "I'll _try_." Xisoya drawled with boredom, "But I just don't know how well I'll do, you know I can't really hold back too well."

I shuddered again and bit my lip harshly to remind myself not to cower like a little kitten; I glared at those bastards again, but they didn't notice at all. They were too wrapped up in their own conversation; if they weren't standing in front of the damn door I'd have made my escape by now, and they wouldn't have noticed until I was _long_ gone.

The fruity guy chuckled again, "You disappoint me, fool." He lectured half-heartedly, "You should really have more control over yourself, not that I feel sorry for him." They both laughed together and turned back to watch my huddled body glaring up from the corner.

It was at this point that my muddled brain finally seemed to put together the situation, though I didn't fully get it. They were only talking to each other like this to tease me… they were dropping little hints here and there about what was about to happen soon, but I guess I really did have a concussion because none of it was making much sense.

Damn it! There was no way I was going to let their intimidation get to me! No matter what they had planned for me I could, and would, take it! I rose a little shakily to my feet and glared harder at them, despite the added pain the expression caused my injury; but they only seemed to get a bigger kick out of it.

"Oh-ho! Would you look at that, Albel; he can stand!" Xisoya laughed mockingly and pointed at me; he was acting like I was some damn animal in a zoo! I could almost hear the little kids screaming, 'Look mommy, a lion!' and I didn't really help that image by growling at them, "I think he's going to try and fight his way out."

The fruity guy, Albel I guess, chuckled with that low voice of his and smirked at me again. Those eyes of his were trying to freeze me in place but, this time, I managed to hold my ground and glare right back, "I guess he just might be more fun after all." Albel admitted; and then he leaned in close to the other and whispered in a voice that I know I was intended to hear, just by the eye contact he made with me, "Take care of him, will you..?"

Just like that I was shuddering again and my head chose that particular moment to start pounding in more agony than before; guess that's what I get for trying to ignore the damn thing… I could even feel blood trickling down my neck now.

Albel's lips curled into another one of those chilling smiles that they both seemed fond of and he turned away. I still felt as if those eyes of his were staring at me, though; they must have perfected that gaze to make sure that the effects were lasting, "I'll leave you to it, then."

Albel turned; and that long, tightly wrapped, girly hair of his disappeared behind the old door as Xisoya closed it. Suddenly I didn't feel as scared as before, even though I still had this sense of dread when it came to this Xisoya guy; I felt some bravery fill me and I stepped forward.

I paused when our faces were maybe an inch apart; and even though he was a little taller than me I still felt like I was the bigger person in this situation. Maybe standing up to him wasn't the smartest move, but I had to do something to get myself out of this situation; and there's no way I'm going to get my freedom by sitting back and waiting for it!

When I spoke I let my voice come out in a low growl; I guess you could say that I was making use of their tactics. I tried to take on that same hard look in my eyes, but Xisoya didn't seem phased at all: I guess I didn't do it right, "Get out of my way."

A smirk tugged at his lips and he leaned in close causing me to back up slightly to avoid having to touch his face; I could feel that chill creeping up my back again as he glared at me with those bright blue eyes of his, but I did my best to suppress the urge to shudder again. Damn that guy! How the hell can he look like that!?

I growled lowly at him, but he only spoke over me, "Even if I move out of the way you won't be escaping from here." His eyes flashed dangerously, somehow taking on a more sinister light to them; and before I could react he had me pinned against the wall. I tried to choke back a cry as my injured head connected with the wall, but I failed: my vision swum before my eyes and I let out a little whimper, "The door always locks from the outside." Xisoya hissed; his breath was hot on my ear, "Neither of us can get out of here until Albel lets us out."

I couldn't help but shudder again, I was getting pretty sick of the feeling, but there was nothing I could do about it. I tried again to glare at him but he wasn't paying attention. My throbbing mind had failed to realize that I was now pinned to the wall: my arms were held over my head, his chest was squishing me firmly to the wall, and his knees were keeping my own legs separated.

Damn… my mind is so muddled I didn't even realize that my feet weren't touching the ground anymore…

Anyhow, the reason Xisoya wasn't paying attention to me was because of my hands; despite the squirming I'd picked up he was quickly tying them to these two black loops in the wall that I hadn't noticed earlier, and he was doing it in such a way that I'd barely be able to move my fingers if he finally backed off. I could already feel the tips going numb from lack of circulation.

That feeling of dread hit me again suddenly as I looked up at him tying knots quickly to secure me: just what the hell would I do now!? I could hardly move at all by this point, and my fear was returning; I should have just tackled the guy and got in a few good punches instead of talking big! Then maybe I wouldn't be trapped against this wall—

I jerked and bit back a startled gasp; a slithery wet tongue was dragged across my skin, and it cut off any thoughts I'd had… all I could feel was disgust, and for a second I even forgot where I was. The dread and terror mixed together inside me and finally my slow brain seemed to connect the dots, though I couldn't really believe it: this guy was planning on raping me.

At least, that's what my head kept coming back to; but each time I dismissed it as a crazy thought. I mean, sure it's possible; but what are the chances that this would actually happen to me? No one ever hears of a guy getting kidnapped and raped: it's always the women who go through that sort of thing.

Yet, I think I heard somewhere that guys who are faced with this sort of thing just bottle it up and forget it: it _is_ a demeaning sort of thought… what self-respecting man would want anyone else to know that he was held down and _used_ in such a way..? I think I'm beyond self-respect, though; if I get out of here this bastard isn't going to hear the end of this until he's in jail!

His lips start to kiss my neck and his hands move to bury themselves in my hair; I growl at him, but he just ignores me… he knows full well that I can't do anything to him while pinned like this. He knows that I'm completely helpless and at his mercy… I just—I just can't _believe_ that this is happening!

Xisoya chuckles as I whimper feebly and he moves his lips up my neck; I turn away and press my face against my left arm in an attempt to escape him but he only follows. His teeth clamp down on my ear and he pulls, I resist any movement, but he only digs his teeth in deeper; I shut my eyes tightly against the pain and hold back another whimper.

I end up letting him drag my head back to where he wants it and I'm feeling pretty pathetic; I didn't want to act like a scared little girl, but it's not going too well. I should be struggling and snarling, kicking and cussing; I should do _anything_ to get out of this mess despite pain, or fear, or death! Instead I just lay here against the wall; whimpering and letting him have his way…

What the _hell_ is the matter with me!?

Once he got my head back where he wanted it he continued licking, kissing, and nipping at my neck; and, like I said, I just sat there whimpering and took it: but it's just too much! I'm a guy, you know, and I just can't _stand_ being forced into this position: I am _nobody's_ bitch!

The only warning I give him is another growl; I lunge forward and, maybe I'm half mad while doing it, I sink my teeth into the first bit of flesh on the guy I can find. He yowls when my teeth get a good hold on his ear; he tries to tug himself free, but I'm not about to let this son of a bitch go so easily, "How do you like it, huh?" I snarl around what's in my mouth and I drag my teeth down to the earlobe, I'm pretty sure I made the guy bleed.

"Ugh!" I gasp and release his ear. Damn it! This guy plays dirty! I'm fighting without _arms_ here and the guy just goes ahead and punches me in the gut; it's like he's teasing me about that. Damn bastard.

I try to curl away from the pain; but I've got to keep my feet on the floor, my arms remain in the air, and I can't take my eyes off this guy. Who knows what other dirty tricks this guy's got up his sleeves? At least I got him off me, though; he's standing closer to the door with both of his hands cupping his bleeding right ear (go me!) and he's got this glare fixed on me, though I think my attack has taken that edge away. He's not nearly as frightening as I keep thinking he is.

I kick out a leg slightly in warning and snarl again, "That's right, fucker, I'd like to see you try that again!"

I shouldn't have said anything; his eyes flash back to that hard look again. I don't falter in my own anger, but I know there's no way a guy like me can take him on tied up like this. I kick out again; this time I'm actually aiming to catch his hip on the right side. I put as much weight into the swing as I can and I hit him!

He stumbles a bit but instead of running away from me like he did last time he catches my foot before I can pull it away again. I growl and kick out with my other leg, but he just sidesteps it and moves in quickly; and I'm in a worse position than I was in the first place.

Though my right leg is now on the ground he's got my left one pressed flat against my chest; my knee's about level with my collarbone and he's pushing pretty hard so it's a little difficult to breathe. I'm feeling more exposed now too, even though I'm still fully clothed; with my leg up and over his shoulder he's able to get closer… his right hand moves to rest on my leg, right below my ass, and he's got his waist pressed against mine.

Fuck; and I'm whimpering again! Can't I stay brave for more than a few seconds!? No wonder a guy like him is planning to rape me! I keep acting like a damn pansy!

He laughs, though it's definitely not one filled with humor; and he leans in close so our noses are almost touching again, "Do that again and I'll knock out each and every one of your teeth; it'd make for a safer pet, wouldn't you agree..?"

Pet..? Well, holy shit, my brain's working enough to figure out _that_ one! Does this guy think I'm just going to stay here and be his little sex object forever!? Does he think he'll be able to just 'break me in' or something and one day I'll just cuddle in his damn lap like a dog while he watches TV!?

No. Fucking. Way!

"Fuck you! I'm not your pet, you sick pervert!" I scream at him; my body goes into a frenzy in an attempt to escape. I tug at my arms (for all the good it'll do), I twist my body, thrash my head, and I try my hardest to dig my heel into this bastard's back, "G-Get the fuck off me!"

He struggles to hold me in place; and I admit it isn't a very hard task for him. He's got me pinned pretty good… and I think that all this moving of mine is only getting him off. Fuck… he's groaning softly and rocking his hips against me. Fucker..! I stop moving when I realize this, but he just keeps going; his lips find their way to my neck again and I turn away.

I feel disgusting all over. He's got this look on his face, different from the paralyzing one he's been using so far; his eyes are half-lidded and lusty and his mouth is parted slightly to let out a small moan. And, fuck, it makes me shiver all over again!

I growl at him but he sinks his teeth into my neck, "Shut up." His command is harsh compared to that look he's giving me, and my voice dies down to a whimper. I don't want to just blindly listen to this guy, but I don't know what else to do; what kind of other sick things is this guy capable of..? If I keep fighting him what's he going to do to make me obey..?

And… you know what the worst part about all of this is..? It makes me so sick to admit it, but I'm enjoying this; I mean: not in the 'Oh yes! Give me _more_!' kind of way but my body likes it, the piece of crap. My head is just _screaming_, 'Ignore what's going on, you damn bastard!' but my body won't listen.

I'm moving back against him, and I can just barely keep from moaning…

He knows it too; I bet my face is burning a dark red that's very noticeable under the crappy, swaying light of the room. I bet I've got this expression of longing hidden under the glare I'm just barely managing to keep up.

Fuck, why does my stupid body have to be such a whore!?

As if to prove a point Xisoya drives forward hard against me; I manage to strangle back that moan, but he seems satisfied anyhow. He pulls back and my leg is set down on the ground again. I'm sure, if the wall weren't there and my arms weren't tied up, that I'd probably slump to the floor; it hurts like hell to be forced into a position you're not used to for long.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking move." He orders me around again, and I'm tempted to kick the guy, just to prove he can't control me; but I don't. I'm so damn helpless and weak, and fighting him just won't help me a damn bit; what I need, is a plan. A good plan, something to get me out of this mess before he does what I _know_ he's going to do…

Unfortunately, I've never been good at planning things out, and I can't come up with a damn thing; I mean, if I were the freaking Hulk I could just tear my hands free and beat the shit out of this guy. Then all I'd have to do is either bust down that door or wait for that Albel guy to come so I could beat his fruity ass into the ground too, but that plan is completely out of the question for a skinny guy like me.

I jerk back to attention when I notice him moving; and I really wish I'd just continued to space out. He's pulling off his clothes now; well, not all of them: guess he's only interested in freeing that one part of him. Once his pants and boxers are on the floor he starts touching himself and, damn it, I can't pry my eyes away. It's not some perverted complex; really, I just… can't believe what's going on.

He pulls himself into full erection and I can't help but squirm against the wall in another failed attempt at freedom; I mean, who wants to go through this!? Fuck… I should be at home in bed not in some weird little room about to be raped!

I shudder again and tug at my arms; my throat is painfully dry, probably from all the growling I've done and my attempts to hold back my moaning. Despite the pain I talk; I give the only plan I have a try, "Look, guy, if you want to get off I can give you a blow job or something…" I hate how defeated I sound, but bargaining is about the only thing I can do; I'm sure giving this guy head's got to be better than the alternative…

Xisoya lets his hand fall away and he considers it; I'm not really hopeful, because either way I'm going to hate it, but the fact that he's considering it is… well, it's something. Finally he shakes his head and smirks at me, "Nah, I've already done half the work for you. I don't think that'd be a fair trade."

I growl at him again, for all the good it'll do; he moves right up close to me, another one of those damn smirks of his is on his face, and he begins to pull off my clothes. And, damn it all, he's more interested in all of me than he was with himself. He can't pull my shirt off, but he pulls it up and over my head so that my shirt seems to restrain my arms further than the binding around my wrists.

I thrash beneath him as he begins to work on my pants, but instead of fighting him off, like I'd hoped, I only slump against the wall; the throbbing in my head's finally gotten to me and I can't do anything anymore…

He smirks at my submissive body and he drags my pants, and boxers, down in one quick movement. I figured he'd be too lazy, but he frees my legs of my clothes entirely; and what does he do..? He hoists my damn leg back into the air and over his shoulder again; fucking bastard!

But I jerk, and those thoughts are cut off as he starts to grind against me; I already told you that my piece of shit body is getting off, right? Well now this fucker knows it and he has to rub it in my damn face, "What do you want to blow me for, anyhow?" He sneers in that low voice of his; he's teasing me, all the while, "You won't be getting off from that."

He continues moving against me and, with my brain's functions all but failed, I can't help but moan softly; I just let myself drown in the pleasure so I can forget about how humiliated I am. I just want him to get it all over with, but I can't tell him that; I've got pride enough not to let him know how low he's making me feel.

I know those eyes of his are watching me intently as I try to space out and avoid all contact with him that's currently possible; but I guess he can see my face enough to know how I'm feeling, so he doesn't care too much that I'm trying to escape him. It's not like I've got much of a place to run to, mentally or otherwise; every time I try to retreat into my head he seems to 'rub me the right way', so to speak, and the pleasure brings me right back to my moaning, panting, pathetic self. I even try to move again, if only to avoid most of the pleasure he's making me feel; but he just follows and it becomes even worse.

I'm slick with precum and it's dribbling down all over my stomach; I try to focus my mind on something else: there's a cute girl at work that I like… she's a blond cutie with big blue eyes and an innocent look about her, but I guess she's too young for me. I'm eighteen, but she's about fifteen, maybe sixteen; and I know if I got anywhere near her someone would think I'm some kind of predator, and I'd get busted so fast for going after a sweet girl like her.

Ugh! This really isn't working; because when I think of Naminé, I kind of end up thinking of doing this to her. Don't get me wrong, now! I'd never rape a girl, but with the situation I'm in it's kind of hard to keep my thoughts clean; especially when every goddamn second I'm being forced to deal with little spikes of pleasure.

I groan, he's captured his mouth with mine; he gives a final thrust of his hips before pulling back, but our mouths are still connected. He pries my lips open and his tongue invades and pins mine down for a through search; he moans into my mouth and I can tell he just wants to drive his hips up against mine again. I can't seem to figure out why he hasn't.

Suddenly my brain kicks back into gear, it doesn't last long; but it's enough for my mouth to realize I've been given a chance to strike back! I clamp my jaw shut around his tongue and he yelps and pulls away. He stumbles back against the door and I'm allowed to put my leg back on the floor again.

From somewhere I manage to growl, my strength's returned for now and I'm not about to waste it, this time with meaningless thrashing, "Fuck you! Stay away from me!" I snarl at him. He stays there, pressed against the door with his hand over his mouth and a mean glare being shot right at me; I glare right back. 'No way, you pervert! I'm not just going to sit back and let you do what you want with me! Go ahead and knock out my teeth!' My thoughts are brave, sure; but I know there's not much I could do if he really _did_ want to knock out my teeth.

He removes his hand and stands up straight; there's a little bit of blood trickling down the side of his mouth and I smirk. There's a small victory right there! That'll teach the bastard to think he can just do what he wants to me! In a second he's on me again and, though I try to kick out again, he pins me to the wall again. His fingers dig themselves into my chin and I hiss in pain; I clench my eyes closed and growl softly at him.

"You'd better open your damn eyes right now, or I'll cut off your damn eyelids; and if you don't look at me I'll dig one out for a souvenir." Well _that_ certainly got me to obey.

I cracked open my eyes and stared at him pathetically… _defeated_… fuck, I really hate this guy! "Now, you'd better do what I say; I wasn't kidding about knocking your teeth out." I continue to look at him; I'm really trying hard _not_ to break down and cry like a girl, but it's so hard. I can already feel the tears stinging at my eyes, but I manage to keep the damn things back.

I manage a small nod and he continues speaking while he moves to grab his pants from off the floor, "You'd better be a good boy from now on; you'll find I've got plenty of ways to punish you with out actually doing you harm, though I may want to." He pulls something from his pocket and dumps his pants back on the floor before returning to me, "And you'd better learn to obey quickly; I may be willing to be creative in my punishments, but Albel isn't. If you piss him off he really will cut you up, so be glad you've got me first and not him." He presses back against me and I grunt in disgust, "Now, open your mouth."

I don't want to, but one look into those glaring eyes and I slowly open up; he brings out whatever it was from his pocket and I immediately close up in disgust and horror. He presses the metal ring against my mouth and forces it past my pressed lips to clink against my teeth, "Last chance; open _now_!"

I turn away to get that disgusting thing out of my mouth; I'd rather be beaten up by this guy than let him put anything weird on me! As expected he lashes out, first with a fist to my stomach, and then with those fingers around my throat. I choke, but stubbornly refuse to open my mouth; he only presses harder and I can feel my lips parting, just from the pressure. I struggle and try to kick out, but my damn body is already too weak; I try to gasp for air, and he quickly moves to put that damn thing on me like he'd wanted to.

The stupid ring gag forces my mouth open and gives him complete access to my mouth; and it'll be even harder to hold back the little sounds he'll want me to make. He secures the thing tightly behind my head and I let out a little whimper that I would have otherwise muffled. The little clasp at the back is digging into the bloody wound on the back of my head and it just makes that damn pounding come back again; I shut my eyes briefly to hopefully drown out the pain.

"You know…" He drawls as if he hadn't just put this damn thing on me, but there's a little smirk on his face, "I was planning on being nicer; but I think I'll just be as rough as I feel like being." I whimper again and try to pull away from him, but I've got nowhere to go. He twists me around so that my arms are crossed uncomfortably above me and he presses his body against me again; his erection is digging into my back and he forces me against the wall so that mine's scraping against the cold gray walls.

I'm drooling, because of the damn thing in my mouth, and it smears against the wall when he pushes even closer still. I've tensed up considerably now that I can't see what he's doing, and I'm shuddering all over. I can't hold back the whimpers anymore, and each one seems to send him into a frenzy of sorts. He moans low into my ear, and those hands of his move around in front of me to give a sudden tug at my nipples.

I gasp, but he talks over the noises I'm making, "I hope you're a screamer…"

He doesn't have to wait long to find out; his fat length penetrates me hard, and fast so that I don't even see it coming. I scream out loud and try to wiggle my way out from underneath him; I even press closer to the disgustingly dirty wall.

The only good thing about the gag in my mouth is the thing's ability to keep me from speaking; if I could speak I'd be saying the most embarrassing things about now, but all I do is whimper pathetically and sag against the wall. He begins a hard and fast pace that only makes me ache more with each movement and my whimpering only gets louder.

His hands slip from my chest and down to my hips, his fingers dig deep into my skin, and he thrusts forward; the pace is even more brutal than before and I scream and try to grit my teeth against the ring. I squirm beneath him, but it's started to become more of a confused movement; it's no longer all about pain. There's pleasure burning deep inside that I try to ignore, but I can't; I start shifting my hips back against him.

Slowly my desperate cries turn to small moans, I try hard to hold them back. Some of the noises get caught in my throat, but others manage to break past as a low sound in the air; Xisoya seems to love all of them. His hips jerk faster and I try to ignore it-damn, do I ever-but my body continues to enjoy the sensations while my head is swirling with emotional agony, (and shut up about how feminine that sounds) I can hardly stand it all.

I can feel him inside of me; he's starting to swell even more as he gets closer, "H-Hurry up and cum, bitch." He hisses at me while struggling to hold off his orgasm; my cock twitches against the wall in response. I want to just let go and feel, but I can't let him win. With each thrust he just keeps hitting that sensitive spot over and over; I whimper from the pleasure of it all, I cry over my pathetic reactions to this act, and in the end all I can do is moan loudly and accept what's happening to me.

Seconds later his release fills me right up; I shudder and bite my lip, but nothing I do can distract me well enough from the feeling of--of his sperm inside me…

It's not like I was a virgin when he started: I've been with guys and girls alike; but I'd never noticed how it moves so disgustingly slow out of me and down my legs. Xisoya moves away; I peek over my shoulder, and try damn hard to hide how nervous I am, he looks down at the mess sliding down my legs with a perverted grin on his face.

"How naughty…" He hisses; it's low and dangerous, but I can still hear a faint tone of lust in there, "Messy…" He continues speaking with a sly smirk on his face; I hate looking at him, but I'm afraid to look away, "…didn't you want to drink it all up?"

I hiss at him, from around the ring my mouth; but there's nothing more that I can do, my threatening noises don't affect him at all. Instead he just laughs at me and moves closer again; I tense up, and try to clench my fingers, but they're numb from the tight rope and I can't feel them. I feel his finger move up my leg and I freeze; I try to whimper out a plea, but he just moves even closer.

"So, my dear pet," He whispers in my ear, "did you enjoy having your master's cock deep inside you?" I answer in the obvious way, with an angry growl and an attempt to twist away from his fingers. He moves them himself, however; and before I can react he shoves them in my mouth.

I cringe and try to pull away, but his body pins me in place again; his fingers rub against my tongue and I want to throw up so badly, (it's really hard not to) but somehow I keep it down. I now know what he was doing: he's got cum all over his fingers, and I can taste its disgusting flavor all over my mouth now; it makes me shiver with disgust, but there's nothing I can do, "Do you like how I taste..?" He mutters lustily into my ear.

I don't answer him, and eventually he withdraws his fingers; there's a big lump of the stuff still on my tongue, but I can't get it off. I wiggle my tongue around helplessly; he moves his fingers around to the back of my head, "Would you like me to take this off..?" he asks while tugging lightly at the straps.

His voice is just as teasing as his hands and-I know I've said it before but-he makes me sick. I don't want to move, but I nod slowly and he finally takes that thing off of me; immediately, I spit out all of the cum he left on my tongue.

I'd gotten used to the little clasp of the ring gag digging into my scalp, but with it gone it's brought another round of pounding; it's easier to ignore now, though… I'm more occupied with Xisoya's moves and the unpleasant reminder still sliding down my leg.

Xisoya chuckled; his warm breath tickles my ear and I shiver in disgust all in one. I hear the clatter of the little metal hoop on the floor and the guy's hands are moving again; his fingers are soft, but they're moving roughly against my skin. His nails dig into my hips again where there are sure to be several bruises by the time this sick fuck leaves me alone.

With two quick movements he spins me around and pins my body against the wall again; the cum I released earlier is now squished against my back and my face twists into a frown. The feeling of my own release is enough to remind me of how pathetic I acted during the rape; the thoughts that went through my head at the time were embarrassing and, if Xisoya had heard them, I'd have degraded myself even further than the act itself made me.

So, as I already said, I enjoyed that on some level of perversion I wasn't even aware I had; but it wasn't that my body just liked it, and reacted to it, and came from it… it was that inside I was screaming… The sounds that the ring gag prevented me from making were something of the nature of begging; despite my disgust some of it was for more though, and most embarrassingly, the rest of it was for less.

How embarrassing, right? I wanted to voice how much I didn't want it; well, trust me, I'm glad I couldn't. If he'd have heard me screaming, 'Stop, you're too big!' I think that would have been more of a compliment to a sick fuck like him. Or how about: 'Please, not that deep!'

Yeah, it's real embarrassing to scream that sort of thing.

Vaguely I notice that Xisoya has gone to collect his pants and for a second I'm worried he's just going to dress and leave me hanging here; and, believe me, my fingers are so numb they're probably a nice shade of purple. If he just leaves my fingers will probably die from lack of oxygen.

Of course my fears of him leaving are quickly alleviated when he turns around; but they're replaced by a far more horrific feeling. He's got one of those switch blade knives in his hand and he quickly flicks it open; and, as it's probably expected of mister pussy here by now, I start to tremble again.

My wide green eyes are focused on that shining blade; it glints like it's a treasure just waiting to be claimed in some awful, booby trapped dungeon: but really it's just another trap. For all it's eye-catching beauty it's really just a tool for my death.

I try to force myself to calm down; but it doesn't work too well and I end up hooking my teeth into my lips as if it'll fix the problem. My trembling slows, but it's definitely still noticeable… and I can't take my eyes off that deadly treasure. If I could just calm down maybe I could find away to get that knife into my own hands then the bastard would get what's coming to him and I'd be able to free myself.

That's the problem though, isn't it? My fingers are so tied up I can't even move them; I'd be lucky to get the knife out of his hands, but getting it into mine was another story: one with a particularly bad ending.

I'm not looking forward to death in this horrid little room, that's for sure.

While I was busy worrying Xisoya took the time to put on his pants, though I know he watched me the whole time. He probably lived off of fear, and I bet if he hadn't have just raped me he'd be hard just from that.

Fuck, he did rape me didn't he..?

Oh! No, no, no, no! I'm not going to get all depressed right now! Xisoya's still got that damn knife pointing in my direction and I _still_ haven't thought of a way to save my own life, here. I've got to stop getting distracted and focus, even though I'd rather just pass out and forget I exist for a while.

Xisoya lifts his armed hand above; I know he's about to strike, make a deep gash against my chest… and then he'll probably just slash it back the way it came in a seemingly never-ending cycle. Unfortunately for me I won't get the chance to see the end of it, will I..?

He's going to kill me, and there's hardly a thing I can do.

Sure, I can kick him, but you remember what happened the last time, don't you? I got this sick fucker grinding against my helpless body; there's no way I'll set myself up like that again. There's got to be something that I can do!

Think Axel, you idiot, _think_!

A low chuckle escapes that bastard and, once again, he's got that look about him; the one that just turns me into a shivering mass of feminine-like goo. I press against the wall; the feeling of squishy cum is way better than being any closer to this guy than I have to be.

His blue eyes are sparkling with lust, though it's different than the way those hideous eyes looked at me before; he's looking for blood now! Time is running short and I just can't believe that he's dragging this out for so long; he's been sitting with that knife in the air for at least two minuets! Or maybe it only feels that way… my mind is so fucked..!

Damn it! I've got to act with the only plan I can think of! Despite the horrible failure I experienced the last time this one is a complete success! I drive my foot up and land him in the crotch.

That low voice of his splits into a high-pitched gasp and the knife clatters to the floor; he bends over to protect his injured body but it only gives me the opportunity to strike him again. I catch him in the face and he reels; one hand cups his balls protectively while the other moves to cover his nose.

Heh, when I'm done with this guy, maybe I can make his entire head a bloody disaster?

The blood from his nose trickles down to the dried trails from his mouth where I bit him earlier; I smirk in triumph, but I guess now's not the time for gloating. I strain myself as much as I can; my left leg juts out despite the pain in my ass and I tug against my wrists, even though I can't even feel my damn fingers anymore, and I even bend my toe.

Why the _bloody hell_ did that knife have to land in the _damn corner_!?

I finally touch the knife with my big toe and I try to drag it towards me; but I'm just not quick enough. Xisoya recovers from his injuries enough to curl his fingers around the knife; his fingers brush my toe as they do and I let out an unmanly squeak.

I retreat against the wall and try to match that glare that Xisoya's so damn good at; he only smirks and turns the knife in his hand, "What a naughty pet you are! And here your Master Xisoya was only trying to free you." With that said Xisoya presses his heavy body up against mine again; he lifts the knife to trace it over the ropes and my purple fingers.

Though my fingers are numb I can still feel something that sharp; it's like my fingers are extra sensitive to the prodding. I can see he hasn't cut me, but it sure feels like he has; I want to scream, "What should I do to punish my disobedient pet this time..?" Xisoya cooed, though the tone of his voice was completely malicious; suddenly my fingers are filled with tingling warmth and I gasp. The sudden rush of blood sends a throbbing pain through my veins, but it's a welcome pain; at least now I know my hands aren't going to die.

Did this mean he was letting me go..? It seems to me if you want to punish someone you'd keep them tied up; or maybe he just doesn't want me to lose the use of my fingers…

As hopeful as I am I just can't believe he'd let me off that easy; but he does. The knife is shoved into his pocket; he turns to face the door, but I'm sure I saw some sort of angry glare flash across his face before our gazes were completely disconnected. It must be a warning for the future.

When we're alone again I'm likely to be screwed…

Anyhow, the door opens the second Xisoya's completely turned to face it; just how the hell did he know someone was coming?

The man at the door, however, is not the familiar face I'd expected: the one with the gaze that matched Xisoya's if only the color were different. No. Instead I found myself staring into timid green pools framed by a crop of short blue hair and a hesitant smile, "Are you finished, Master Xisoya?" He asked.

His voice is soft and soothing; it's almost as if he'd practiced that tone hundreds of times in privacy just to get it right… and maybe he did?

Xisoya physically relaxes along with the guy's words; his hands almost shoot forward to pull the nervous boy into a deep kiss. I just can't bear to watch it. Are they lovers..? Or maybe the blue-haired boy is simply another slave..?

Whatever the case, it's disgusting; and the shorter guy doesn't even seem to mind the bloody taste that's doubtlessly still there. He must be a slave who's been trained to simply put up with whatever they do to him, I'm sure any _normal_ person would pull away if their lover gave them a bloody kiss…

With their stupid make-out session going on I'm given the chance to think things through for a second. And what do you know? I've been freed and I've still got my hands pressed above my head as if I were waiting for the permission to move them…

I bring my hands down slowly and cover my face; I seriously want to cry.

I want to just curl up against the wall and sob until my eyes are too dry to produce more tears, I want to climb into bed at home and lay in bed for days, I want to throw myself in front of a bus and hope I don't survive.

At least, that's what I think for a little while; but I just _can't_ let that bastard know I'm feeling this way…

Thankfully they're still kissing when I pull my hands away.

I just stare at my hands for a while; one's covered in blood and I'm slightly alarmed that Xisoya really _did_ cut me. But the blood's already dried; with a few seconds more of thought I remember running my fingers through my hair to check for a wound. My head pounds again, though it seems a lot more dulled now; I feel for the wound again just in case.

My matted hair is held in place by sticky, half-dried blood; I'd be disgusted about this grungy state of my hair, but I'm really just happy the blood's stopped. I let my fingers travel lower over the thin trail of blood that has dried to my neck but I'm stopped by my bunched up shirt.

Suddenly I'm reminded of how exposed I am; I quickly readjust my shirt and pull it down over my chest. I want to just cover my crotch with my hands but Xisoya seems distracted enough with the other slave. The boy's pressed up against the door frame now and I take the opportunity to pull my boxers back on before I'm noticed.

A soft moan floats through the air from the lips of the blue-haired male and Xisoya's chuckle is quick to follow; grudgingly I look over at them and I'm really glad to see they've broken apart… though they're still using the doorway for support for their combined weights. It looks like it's got to hurt, actually…

"Thank you for coming for me, Fayt." Xisoya praised; the response he received was a stunningly bright smile, it was as if this Fayt guy lived to be complimented… is that what it's like to be broken down into one of Xisoya's pets..? I don't think I want to know.

One of Xisoya's slender hands reaches out to pat the boy gently on the head, "Go start dinner, Fayt; I'm just going to finish up here." Fayt's smile remains bright on his face even though he dips out of sight into a bow.

"I'll do as you ask, Master." Fayt pops back up with that smile still on his face; I'm starting to realize it's fake… the real Fayt must be trapped in his head. It's some kind of coping mechanism so he can survive here. With this revelation I'm stung with a depressing thought:

"_What if he were once like me..?"_

What if this blue-headed, broken, shell of a man was once strong-willed, head-strong, and unwilling to break under their punishments? I have to wonder if it's better to fight like I am now or if it's better to simply pretend I'm an obedient little bitch. I mean, the girly guy did seem to _like_ defiance; maybe they'd get bored of me if I just do what they want.

Fayt's gone by now, he has left the door open a crack so the two of us (or maybe just Xisoya…) can get out. I grab my pants quickly and pull them on; I know Xisoya can hear my shuffling but he doesn't turn around. I have to wonder if this is some sort of trick… or maybe it's like a 'hurt/comfort' sort of thing.

It must be like: 'I raped you, so now I'm going to pretend to feel bad so you'll feel stupid for hating me.' Or something… Well, there's no way I'm going to fall for my rapist's false kindness.

Besides, even if he really _did_ feel bad about it it's _far_ too late for me to accept the privacy he's given me as kind.

All this moving is too much for me to handle: my head's still throbbing, my hands (though I can actually feel them now) are aching from the rope burn, my leg's stiff from being held against my chest for so long, and my throat is dry and sore from being choked; I'm pretty sure I'll pass out soon. For now I've just got to hope I can limp out of here… if Xisoya will let me…

Xisoya pushes open the door and I'm struck with anxiety now that escape is so near; a million things run through my head as I look past Xisoya to the partially open door. Will he catch me? Will I escape? Which way is _out_ even? Is there anyone else here that might be a danger? _Am I even near civilization..?_

I've got this blank look on my face as I'm staring out the door and it causes a deep scowl to cross Xisoya's; or at least that's what I see when he catches my attention with his insults, "Just like a whore; completely blank." He laughs, like it's some amazing joke that I should join him in enjoying, "You're already starting to turn into the perfect little pet."

My hands clench and I start to shake with rage; I move forward but my head spins and my legs sway. My hand moves again to the half-dried wound on my head. A pathetic moan escapes me and I have to use the wall behind me for support… the wall I was just raped against…

No. Way.

I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I can't really see straight; before I can even realize it Xisoya's hand has closed around my wrist. I'm pulled from the wall and across the few feet into the hall on swaying, stumbling feet; I crash into the doorway but Xisoya won't let me rest.

I vaguely register the door being shut behind me and a new door opening in front; but it's all too much. The room sways, flies past me, and I hear that fucking rapist laughing while he makes some other degrading comment about me; I can't figure any of this out anymore. I'm tired, and the floor is comfortable; I don't even care how I got down here…

And everything's a nice fuzzy gray; it's soft and it eases my mind of all that's happened since I woke up. What happened, anyhow? Who really cares?

I curl into a tight, red ball on the floor and finally I fall asleep. Fuck Xisoya. Fuck my head. And fuck life in general.

Right now, it feels bloody good to let my mind shut off and drift into a world of healing dreams.


End file.
